When JellO pulls a Cracker Jack
by JELLYbeanOvErDoSe
Summary: My own addition to the bunch of stories about Jim proposing to Pam. JAM! Disclaimer: I own nothing!


A/N: Okay, so one day I got an idea of how Jim could propose to Pam

**A/N: After a while I guess I just got really anxious with Jim tricking Pam (AND US!) all the time. So I wrote this.**

**Chapter one**

When Jell-O pulls a Cracker Jack

It was a perfectly typical Monday. Nothing had been out of the ordinary. Jim and Pam had done the same routine as any other day. Pam would wake up in Jim's apartment (Since she had moved from her own she had to stay somewhere and she wouldn't let herself "officially" move in with Jim until they were engaged.) get dressed, go to work, listened to one of Michael's speeches arguing that he wasn't opposed to anyone else's culture or lifestyles (and being the idiot that he is he only made himself sound worse), etc.

The only thing that Pam found different was that Jim had made a rather suspicious lunch for the two of them. 'What could he be planning' she wondered. The thought of him proposing didn't even cross her mind since he gave her so many fake outs she just thought of it as part of their daily banter. But it was getting even more curious when he mentioned that he wanted to have their break after everyone else had finished theirs and gone back to work.

Pam walked into the break room to find Jim sitting at the back table with two paper bags. He looked up at her with his goofy smile and handed her one of the bags after she sat down.

"Now let me guess." She said examining the bag. "Ham and cheese sandwich?"

Jim opened his lunch and took out the ham and cheese sandwich. "Lucky guess."

"I know. And since you eat practically only that every day it was nearly impossible for me to know." She said playfully

"Very funny. But look. I also brought mixed berry yogurt, French onion sun chips (A/N: I don't know why, but I just had to let it be know that when I saw that Pam had a weakness for French onion sun ships I was really happy because there was someone else in the world was addicted them like me. Who cares if she is fictional), and a coke. And I am pretty sure that's all that makes up the Pam Beesly diet. Oh, and I also threw in a Jell-O cup." He pulled out each item from the bag as he mentioned them.

Pam looked at her food cautiously and asked "So what's the deal?" He looked at her confused "Why did you make lunch today? Do you have a greater purpose for this? Like something involving me being embarrassed for the rest of the day?"

"I am surprised at you, Beesly. Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend every once in a while?"

"Well, I guess it's just because you haven't pulled a prank on Dwight in a while and I was wondering if I was next."

"Don't worry. I have something good in store for Dwight, but that plan won't work for a while. So go ahead and eat. The food is perfectly safe."

Pam decided to trust him and dug into her lunch. All the food seemed to be normal. Nothing tasted odd or dyed her mouth blue so she began not to worry about it anymore. She started with her bag of sun chips and moved on to the sandwich, yogurt, and coke until she eventually got to her last remaining thing. The Jell-O.

She took the cup and pulled back the lid. Pam went to stick her plastic spoon in it, but paused when she saw something glitter from beneath the transparent red layer. She stopped breathing completely when she noticed that it was a diamond engagement ring imbedded in her Jell-O.

"Jim?" Pam said with awe written all over her face. "W-what's this?"

"Huh? I don't know." He said looking at her food. "I guess the makers of Jell-O decided to pull a Cracker Jack and gave you a prize."

"Ah, yes. Because all of the Cracker Jack prizes are diamond rings that are worth more then fifty cents." She said sarcastically but playfully.

"I think you are underestimating both the Cracker Jack company and the Jell-O company's will to satisfy their customers." Jim said, but she just stared deeply into him to try and get the truth from him. "Fine. You got me. I put it in there."

Pam smiled and was just about ready to dig the ring out when Jim stopped her. "Now, wait. You have to eat it out of there."

She smiled and went along with what he wanted her to do, but held her face in disgust when she took her first bite. "What flavor is this?"

"Actually, you're going to love this, it's the very rare beet flavor."

"They have a beet flavor?"

"Yeah. I heard Dwight talking about it. He was mad because he couldn't sell the company the beets on his farm because they use all artificial flavoring."

"Wow. But you aren't going to actually make me eat this eat this, are you?"

"Of course I am. And you are not going to get an actual proposal from me until you eat every last bite."

"You are evil" She said while beginning to eat more of the horrible substance. With each bite she took she grasped her mouth and gagged a little. Finally she got to the bottom of the cup and grabbed the now-free-of-gelatin-ring from inside it.

"Didn't I say that it would kick your ass, Beesly?"

"Yes, and I hate you for it. But you should get out of the habit of calling me Beesly. It will be Halpert soon enough." She aid with a grin as she slid the ring onto her finger.

"Are you saying that that's a yes?" She nodded and smiled while biting her bottom lip. "Wow. So, this means we're engaged." He said in the 'I can't believe we are here' tone. It was the same one he used as they admitted to the cameras that they were together.

"Yep." She said right before giving him a kiss on the lips.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I thought of this one after re-watching the first episode. I just loved how he put Dwight stapler in Jell-O and at the end did the same thing to Michaels "Worlds Best Boss" mug. It just made it better when he did it again to Andy's Calculator three years later.**


End file.
